Say it Again
by The Lovely Cynic
Summary: Turning into a collection of CloudReno drabbles. Newest addition: Cloud is thinking again...
1. Say it Again

**Say it Again**

"Come on, Cloud, say it again!" Reno twirled a piece of spiky red hair around one finger and jutted his bottom lip out in an attempt at a pout. He leaned his head on one hand, cocking it to the side, his elbow propped up on Cloud's desk.

Cloud looked up from a bunch of invoices to glare at the redhead, "No, Reno. I said it twice already and I have to sort these," he rolled his eyes, turning back to the stacks of papers.

"But it sounds so truthful and _passionate _when you say it…" Reno whined, taking his head out of his hand to rest his chin on Cloud's desk, "And besides, it gets me off…"

"Reno!"

"What? I'm being honest with you! _Please _say it again?" he whimpered, staring up at the blonde with wide, watery eyes.

"Reno…"

"I'll give you a blow-job!"

"_What?_"

"A hand-job, then!"

"_No! _I have work to do and… and…"

"Okay, okay, fine…" the crimson haired man grumbled, turning his head on the side so he was staring at the wall. They were quiet for a moment and the only thing that could be heard was the scratching of Cloud's pen and the shuffling of papers. "Hey, Cloud…" Reno mumbled after a few minutes. The blonde sighed and looked up, a brow raised in a questioning way. "I love you,"

Cloud sighed, a ghost of a smile flitting across his lips, "Well… I love you too, Reno," he nodded, looking back at his paper.

Reno was inwardly congratulating himself.


	2. Nice

**Nice**

**A/N: Okay, so here's another CloudReno drabble… I guess this could turn into a collection of them! Hopefully, yes, because I love this pairing. And this drabble is all fluff. Fluffy fluff. It's excellent.**

**---**

_Reno doesn't seem all too upset at losing _this _battle… _Cloud mused tiredly, the lusty haze finally being lifted off of his mind. He was collapsed on top of Reno, a film of sweat still covering both heavily breathing bodies. It took a moment for the blonde to regain enough strength to roll off of Reno and lay beside him. A small, content smile remained on Cloud's face as he started to close his eyes.

He suddenly felt something move in the bed. That something had crawled under his outstretched arm and had curled up at his side. Cloud opened his eyes and got an eyeful of vibrant, damp red hair. His smile grew.

Reno never really struck Cloud as the cuddling type. He struck Cloud as the 'fuck, come and sleep' type. Cuddling was never really on his list of expectations for Reno. Not that he was complaining…

"Hey, Reno?" Cloud mumbled rather quietly after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" the Turk sighed, opening one eye to look at the blonde.

"This is… nice,"

The redhead grinned into Cloud's chest, nodding shallowly, "Yeah… this is nice,"


	3. Naturally Blonde?

**Naturally Blonde?**

I wonder how his hair got so spiky… It can't be like that naturally, it's… unnatural. He must use a fucking can of hairspray, like, every morning. I mean, my hair's kind of spiky, too, but that's just at the front. If I take it out, it's really long and… flowy. But then again, nobody ever sees it down… And Cloud's is always spiky, even after he just showered… which is really weird. Then again, he's weird in _all _aspects of life. I guess his hair would be no exception.  
And how the fuck is it so damn blonde? _That _can't be natural, either… Wait. Yes it can. And I know that for a fact.

Cloud's giving me a funny look. I guess I must be staring. "Reno?" he said slowly, "Why do you look so… perverted?"

I can't help but laugh at that. Come on! How cute is he? With his big, blue eyes and suspicious look. It's fucking adorable. I could just pounce on him and eat him up right now… "No reason," I shrug, fiddling innocently with a strand of loose hair. He gives me another funny look and rolls his eyes. He turns back to staring out the window. Damn, depressing Cloud… I wonder of it would freak him out if I jumped on him and started making out with him… It would definitely wipe that damn sad look off of his face…

Meh, it's worth a shot.


	4. Alcohol Induced

**Alcohol Induced**

Cloud was drunk off his ass. And _that _was saying something. It was hard to get Cloud Strife drunk or even tipsy. Perhaps he was feeling extra depressed that day or something. Or maybe he just needed to indulge every once in awhile. But, for whatever reason it was, Cloud _was _drunk.

Fortunately for Reno, he was a regular customer at the Seventh Heaven. What was _also _fortunate for Reno was that he had just started drinking that night. He had always assumed that Cloud would be an angry drunk, but _no_. Cloud was a very _happy _drunk. He was sloshing his drink everywhere and slinging his arm over Reno's shoulders.

Now, it's not like the redhead didn't enjoy this attention. In fact, he relished it. His neck was just starting to hurt from the blonde hanging off of it.

"Reno!" Cloud squawked, dragging the Turk upward, "C'mere for a second, I wanna show you upstairs!" he slurred the sentence so much, Reno could barely understand it, but he caught gist of it. He nodded as the blonde started dragging him up the stairs. He led him to his room. He flopped down on his small bed, dragging the redhead with him. "Fuck me," he growled.

Reno nearly choked on his own spit, "Huh?" he responded dumbly.

"Right now," Cloud hissed, dragging his nails down the Turk's shoulders.

The redhead's eyes narrowed at the blonde, "You're drunk," he snorted. It was true that Reno adored Cloud, but he _did _have morals. Taking advantage of someone that was drunk and needy was not on his list of things that he would do.

"_Please_, Reno," It wasn't like Cloud to beg…

"No," Reno shook his head, rolling off of the blonde, "Later, Spike, okay?"

Cloud winced suddenly. Biting his lip, he mumbled, "Don't call me that…"

The redhead looked confused. Must have hit some sort of sore spot, "Er, okay… but still, later, 'kay?" he grinned uncertainly.

The blonde nodded, looking strangely blank, "'Kay…"

---

**A/N: **Woah, this _totally_ didn't turn out like I'd planned… I wanted to add a little hint of ZackCloud in there, though. 'Cause I love them. 


	5. You're Crying

**You're Crying**

**A/N: **I'M GOING THROUGH MY ZACKCLOUD PHASE, DON'T BUG ME. D: Geez, these are just turning angstier and angstier. oo I'm sorry. But I want Reno to be that sweet, comforting guy, too! Which he totally could and you know it!

---

Cloud was lost in his thoughts again. He was staring out the window, at the dim light of Edge City.

You could always tell Cloud was thinking when he was looking out window. His eyes also took up a sort of dazed, glazed look to them. He looked sad that day. Like he was thinking of a friend far away or past event that had left a lasting imprint on him.

"Cloud?" Reno muttered softly, hesitantly sitting down next to the blonde.

The man blinked, turning towards Reno, his eyes still having that strange look to them, "Zack…?" he mumbled, looking confused.

Reno was taken aback by that, "No, Cloud," he cupped one side of the blonde's face, "It's me, Reno…"

Cloud closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. When he opened them, they looked normal again… clear. "Oh… sorry, Reno…" he offered the redhead a gentle smile, "You just… remind me of him, I guess," he sighed.

"You're crying," he whispered. He then cupped both sides of the blonde's face and tenderly wiping at the apparent tears flowing from his bright blue eyes with his thumbs.

"I am?" he was obviously surprised by that fact, "Oh… I didn't realize, I…" he exhaled shakily, biting his bottom lip. The pair stayed like that for a moment before Cloud leaned forward against the Turk, locking him in a tight embrace. He buried his face in the redhead's shoulder, breathing in that unique scent that was _Reno_.

"Thank you… for everything," he murmured.


End file.
